


It's all Aces from Here

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Ace Omegas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Derek, Insecure Derek, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Omega Derek, Past Rape/Non-con, Smart Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating Stiles is little more than a dream for Derek Hale, mainly because the kid smells like arousal every time he looks at Derek, and a relationship based on sexual attraction only works if you experience sexual attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all Aces from Here

**Author's Note:**

> The rape non/con is not explicit. Simply mentioned Kate Argent pressuring Derek into sex.

Derek knows how he came off when Stiles and Scott showed up in his yard. He's a beta wolf, so he smells like a beta to everyone who isn't also aa born wolf. Some turned Wolves have learned the intracies of scent, but the freshly turned idiot sure hadn't. Derek's fairly certain he still doesn't know that Derek's an omega.

With his gruff behavior he probably came off as an alpha to Stiles at least, humans senses are so weak, he wouldn't know better. Which is good, because Derek and heats don't exactly get along, from what he's read he experiences heat the way most women experience periods. His stomach cramps, he's sore, moody, and tends to crave comfort. He doesn't want sex, he wants a warm blanket, and a good book.

When he was first told omegas went sex crazy during their heats, he assumed it was a lie, or maybe a human thing. He didn't think he was the weird one, he thought the person telling him was. After all, why would heat make you want sex? It took him years to realize that maybe there was something wrong with him.

_"What teenage boy doesn't want sex?" Kate rolls her eyes. Running sharp red nails down his chest. He supposes it's meant to seem sexy. Maybe it is sexy, he steps away from her._

_"I'm just not interested Kate." Derek grumbles crossing his arms._

_"Of course you are. You are an omega, aren't you?" She smiles that vicious smile and backs him towards the bed. "Teenage male omega like you, you have to want sex."_

He shakes the memory off, brain scrambling for something positive to think about.

_"What? He was hot!" The kid with the moles can be heard saying as his friend drags him off. Derek laughs._

_"Jesus, don't be a knothead Stiles." The friend says backback, scoldingly._

_"Hey!" Stiles, Derek assumes, yells with an indigant huff. "I can appreciate a good body. I'm not a knot head because I told my friend I thought a guy was attractive. Sheesh Scott."_

_"He told us to get off his lawn like an eighty year old, Sti..." He can't quite make out their voices anymore, and he snickers._

The idea of dating Stiles is little more than a fantasy, sure the kid may find him hot, Derek can smell the arousal dripping off of him nonstop, and sometimes he can feel Stiles eyes on his ass, but that isn't going to create a relationship. Especially if Derek refuses to have sex.

He's been lucky so far, he's managed to avoid the pack during his heats, none of the 'big bads', as Stiles calls them, have shown up during his heat, but it's been six months since his last one which means it's due any day now, or any minute now, and Stiles is settling onto his couch to do homework. Derek would regret giving him a key, except he didn't. Stiles made the key himself. 

"We should date." Stiles says, rifling through his backpack for a pen. Derek chokes on his tongue.

"What?" He gasps, eying Stiles warily. Stiles grins at him.

"We." Stiles waves the pen between them. "Should. Date." He says. Derek blinks at him. "You know, go out for dinner, snuggle, things like that." Derek sighs, he wants to say yes, so bad.

"I will agree to a date on one condition." Derek says, hopeful eyes turn on him.

"Anything?" Stiles whispers, eyes wide and hopeful.

"I'll date you if you pack up and don't come back till Friday." Derek states, trying to sound calm.

"Friday?" Stiles looks disappointed. Derek just nods. "Yeah, I'll be here. Bye Der." He grabs his bag, and heads out.

"Bye Stiles." He calls after the boy. It takes a minute for Derek to realize that the smell left behind is more insulted than excited.

"Fuck." Derek grumbles. It's the worst heat he's ever had.

Thursday evening he wakes up covered in sweat, and shaky, but heat free. He downs two bottles of water in under a minute, before taking a two hour shower. Once he feels human again he calls Stiles, sipping his third bottle of water while the phone rings.

"Hello?" Stiles mumbles into the phone, and Derek realizes its just past midnight.

"I'm so sorry, it's so late. I shouldn't have called." Derek says, flushing.

"Derek? Hey, it's okay." Stiles assures him, and Derek isn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't comfort, maybe anger, but not comfort. Derek shakes his head clutching the phone. Stiles coos at him, and he whines softly.

"I'm an omega." The words are out of his mouth before he can consider what'll happen.

"I know." Stiles replies flippantly. "Now listen to my voice, can you do that?" Stiles makes his voice low and soothing. Derek hums softly into the phone in agreement. "You're alright Derek. You're safe." Derek makes a purring noise into the phone curling around it.

"Safe?" Derek asks.

"You're Safe." Stiles assures. "Now will my beautiful omega tell me about our date?" He pauses worried he's overstepped by calling Derek his.

"Diner good?" Derek asks. "I'll buy you curly fries." He blushes nervously.

"Sounds perfect Der." Stiles coos. Derek wants to reply with 'just like you.'

"How did you know?" Derek asks suddenly. Tapping his foot nervously.

"I'm the research guy Der, how could I not?" Stiles teases, voice fond.

"Oh." Derek blushes. "Okay. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow." Derek blurts, hanging up before Stiles can reply. He breathes a sigh of relief when the phone doesn't ring again, but keeps it close, just in case Stiles calls.

...

Stiles is sitting on the porch in tight jeans, and a T-shirt, without a graphic design. It's not fancy, but he looks good.

"You dressed up for me." Derek teases, smiling at the human.

"I got you this." Stiles blurts shoving the stuffed wolf into his hands. "Sorry, that was really awkward." He mumbles, rubbing at his neck and offering peanut butter m&m's to Derek.

"How'd you know?" Derek whispers, eying the m&m's warily.

"You eat incredibly healthy, unless you see these. I know you Derek." Stiles smiles warmly at him, and Derek flushes.

"I hope so." He whispers, just below the range of human hearing. Stiles is bouncing in front of him.

"You're really cute when you blush." Stiles babbles. Derek can feel his ears go red. "Seriously. I can't handle how cute you are, like you try to be all tough and shit but you're just a big softie." Derek snaps his teeth at Stiles playfully.

"Not a softie." Derek grumbles, pouting at him.

"Whatever you say Softiewolf." Stiles kisses his cheek before flouncing into the diner. Derek waits for a minute, trying to get his blush under control before following him in. Stiles just waits, holding the door for him. It's perfect.

Dating Stiles is perfect, he's considerate, and loving, and he dotes on Derek, but they're rounding the six month mark and Derek's scared. He can't have sex to satisfy Stiles, no matter how much he wishes he could.

"Derek honey." Stiles burst into the apartment same as always. "I brought-" Stiles is hefting a large bag, when he breathes in, and notices Derek tense. He sets the bag down with a loud clunk.

"Hi." Derek mumbles, a blush on his cheeks. Stiles smiles warmly at him. The tension leaks out of Derek's shoulders.

"Hi Der." Stiles mutters. Derek let's out a slightly hysterical giggle, and yanks Stiles out of his stupor. "Crap, um you're in heat." Derek whines low in his throat.

"Yeah. I am." He mumbles, shaking himself to pay attention.

"Do you want me to leave?" Stiles asks, Derek looks completely torn.

 

"I don't." Derek whines. Stiles rumbles out a soothing sound.

"Hey, you're okay. I brought the lord of the rings movies, and the books." He says, hefting his bag. Derek's jaw drops a little.

"Lord of the rings?" Derek asks, not sure how to handle Stiles failure to mention sex.

"Yeah, I can read it to you, or you can read it to me, or we can watch the movies. Whatever you want." Stiles babbles. Derek glances at the stuffed wolf sitting on the couch.

"What about what I don't want?" Derek asks, chewing his lip.

"Derek, I'd never do anything you didn't want. Talk to me baby." Stiles steps toward him, and Derek backs up.

"I don't," Derek huffs in frustration, and steps into Stiles space, taking a deep breath. "I need you to understand, I don't like sex." Derek whispers, drawing away from Stiles. He's expecting a lot of things, but laughter, that hurts. "Hey." He huffs indignantly, pulling away from the alpha.

"I'm sorry, I'm so glad you trusted me, really, I am." Stiles forces out between giggles, Derek glares at him. "It's just, Derek I know you're asexual." Derek blanches.

"Asexual?" Derek asks. Stiles smiles warmly at him.

"Experiencing no sexual attraction." Stiles offers. Derek beams at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm that. How did you know?" Derek asks, allowing himself to move back into Stiles space. Stiles just grins at him.

"I told you on the first date Derek. I know you." Stiles answers. "You never initiated anything sexual, and I know you can smell my arousal. It wasn't a hard jump to make." He strokes Derek's cheek gently. "Now, do you want me to leave?" Derek shakes his head violently.

"No." He growls, burying his face in Stiles neck, and curling a possessive hand around his back.

"Books, or movies Sourwolf?" Stiles asks, earning a deadpan look from Derek. "C'mon pick."

"The book idiot." He thumps Stiles on the back of the head playfully. Stiles giggles.

"Want me to read it to you?" Stiles asks, smiling at him. Derek nods.

"That sounds nice." Derek sighs, towing Stiles toward the couch.

"Yeah it does." Stiles arranges them so that Derek's legs are across his lap so he can use them to rest the book. " _When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of twelve end announced._.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
